


No More Crying

by pandora_rose_xo



Series: rarehpbingo [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts years, Marauders era, Nightmares, Rarepair, Sing Me a Rare, Sweet, hand holding, hogsmeade trip, kiss, rarehpbingo, song prompt, soothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: Marlene doesn't like the way Mary has gotten into hiding in Gryffindor Tower since her attack, the nightly tears, the going nowhere. She wants her friend back... more than that she wants to protect her, to make her feel safe and happy and loved. She finds out that there is more to this than friendship. Can they get back t how things were... or even have a new normal?
Relationships: Mary Macdonald & Marlene McKinnon & Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald/Marlene McKinnon
Series: rarehpbingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825618
Comments: 24
Kudos: 27
Collections: RAREHPBINGO, Sing Me a Rare: UK Invasion!





	No More Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sing Me a Rare: The UK Invasion. My only beta was Grammarly. 
> 
> Song Prompt – Songbird - Fleetwood Mac
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> Written for my Mary Macdonald square for my rarehpbingo card

_ ‘Do you want to join us in the library, Mary?’ Lily asked as she shouldered her bag and linked arms with Marlene, ‘its too loud in here to properly study,’ she added, shooting a look towards where James Potter and his friends sat being far too oud in Lily’s mind.  _

_ Mary looked up from her books, her eyes wide as she shook her head ever so slightly, a far off look in her wide eyes. ‘I’m fine here, but you two go ahead.’ She said in a small voice. ‘I’m only reading anyway, so I should be fine in here.’  _

_ Lily nodded her head, and started to make her way to the portrait hole, to Marlene she seemed as eager to leave the Common Room as Mary was to stay, and it tore her in two. She loved both of the girls, they were her best friends and she wanted to be with both of them, not having to pick between them. She knew  _ why _ Mary was reluctant to leave, she had noticed when it had happened and had worked out what sparked it. She just wished that there was some way that she could help, and get their little trio fully back together.  _

_ ‘You know where we will be if you change your mind.’ Marlene said in a small voice so Mary could hear as Lily tugged on her arm, impatient as ever.  _

_ ‘I’m getting really worried about her,’ Marlene said as they made their way down the hallways to the library. ‘She only leaves Gryffindor Tower for lessons and meals, and then she retreats back up there as soon as she can, so long as the hallways are busy.’ _

_ ‘After what Muliber did to her that is understandable Mar, either of us would be the same I am sure.’ Lily said, in a gentle voice. ‘Just give her time, we can’t push her, I should think that Tower is her safe place, he can’t get to her in there, can he?’  _

_ ‘No, you’re right, of course, you are,’ Marlene said in a small voice, it didn’t stop her worrying though. ‘I hear her crying so much though and I want to make her feel better, that’s all.’ _

* * *

There had been many times like this, too many for Marlene to count, Christmas was coming and today was the last Hogsmeade trip before the festive holidays, for Marlene, Lily and Mary this usually meant one thing. Going to Hogsmeade and doing the last little bits of their Christmas shopping, stopping off at The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer or even an alcohol-laced hot chocolate to warm them up and getting far too many sugary treats from Honeydukes. It was always a fun day, and it was one the Marlene  _ really  _ wanted Mary to join them for, as much as she loved Lily it just wouldn’t be the same with just the two of them. 

‘Are you going to come to the village with us today Mary?’ Marlene asked as they were sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. 

‘Um, I’m not sure.’ Mary said as she buttered some toast. ‘I had been thinking about it, but I’m still not sure.’

‘We will stick with you the whole time, won’t we Lil?’ Marlene said, hoping that could abate some of her worries. ‘It’ll be good for you to get out, it won’t be the same without you.’

‘Yeah, we won’t let anything happen, you know we won’t, and I think it will be good for you too. We only have to be a couple of hours.’

‘Okay, alright,’ Mary smiled as she nodded in agreement, which made Marlene’s heart flutter. Maybe the old Mary wanted to peek her head out. 

Half an hour later, with their backpacks the three girls were walking along the lane towards the village, wrapped up in hats, scarves, gloves and winter coats to keep them warm against the frigid December air, Mary was in the middle, closely flanked by Marlene and Lily, the former had one arm looped with Mary’s and the other hand was in her pocket, tightly gripping her wand whilst she was in a constant heightened state of vigilance, willing to protect Mary from anything and anyone that could end up spooking her. Now they had got Mary out Marlene was certain she would not let her best friend go back to the anxious crying mess she had become thanks to that git Mulciber. 

‘Where should we go first,’ Mary spoke as they could see the village up ahead. ‘I suggest The Three Broomsticks, to warm up a bit and thaw our extremities out?’

‘That sounds good to me,’ Marlene and Lily said in unison. 

So they made a beeline for the pub, which wasn’t as busy as they had thought it would be on such a freezing cold day. Marlene took hold of Mary’s hand and they found a table big enough for the three of them near the window, so at least they could keep an eye on the street outside and anyone coming in the door. 

‘I’m glad you came out with us, I’d really started to worry about you, you know?’ Marlene said to Mary in a small voice, so that no one around them could hear. Marlene had released last month that the worry she felt for Mary and her state of mind was more than that of a friend, she was worrying more than Lily was, that was for sure. She still wasn’t sure  _ exactly _ what it meant, or if she would ever put it into words. The relief that flooded over her when Mary came with them and the fact she seemed happy at the moment made her realise that maybe she shouldn’t keep it in forever. 

‘I couldn’t keep saying no, the hurt in your eyes every time I did was killing me.’ Mary admitted, a pink blush flooding her too pale cheeks. 

The words made Marlene sigh, but she didn’t want to read too much into them, thankfully Lily saved her from making a fool out of herself by choosing that moment to arrive with three delicious smelling hot chocolates. 

The girls had fun, just being teenagers, shopping chatting and just getting out from the school grounds. Mary slowly began opening up, and by the time they were on their way back to the castle, Mary was a bit more like her old self than she had been in six months. Which made Marlene stupidly happy. 

That night though, Marlene still heard near silent sobs coming from the bed to her left, Mary’s bed. She heard thrashing about too, she knew that her friend was sound asleep so wondered if she was having a nightmare. She got out of bed and padded over to the girl’s bed and gently sat beside her, her thoughts were right. She scooped her into her arms, ‘shh Mary, I’m here, you’re okay. No one can hurt you now.’ She whispered as she stroked Mary’s long brown hair out of her face, hoping that her sleeping friend could hear her and it was going some way to soothing her. 

Suddenly Mary’s hazel eyes opened wide and she started at Marlene, before wrapping her arms tightly around Marlene’s waist and clinging to her as she silently sobbed. Marlene returned to running her fingers through the others girls hair, ‘you’re going to be alright Mary, I’m here. I won’t let anyone hurt you not anymore.’ 

‘Can you stay here?’ Mary asked, her voice hitching, ‘I know it’s a strange thing to ask, I just feel better with you here.’

‘Of course, I will do anything for you Mary,’ Marlene said, glad it was still somewhat dark so her blush wasn’t able to be seen.

Marlene laid down beside Mary and rolled onto her side so she was facing her, their hands entwined and Mary was soon asleep again, a small smile on her face, Marlene hoped this was a dreamless sleep. Before she knew it her own eyes were closing and she slept soundly. 

Marlene awoke to the sound of birdsong. By the light outside she knew it was only just past dawn, she was still hand in hand with Mary and smiled, watching as Mary started rousing up herself, Marlene tried to extract her hands and return to her own bed before anyone else awoke; but Mary’s grip tightened on her fingers, as she blinked her eyes open. ‘I’m sorry,’ she whispered, as she gently hugged the blonde laying with her before letting her go. 

‘Nothing to be sorry for,’ Marlene whispered back before giving her a light quick kiss on her forehead before getting up and heading down to the common room. Grabbing her bag as she went. 

When Mary fully awoke she found a note on her bedside table, a familiar looping handwriting on the front. 

> _ Mary, _
> 
> _ If last night taught me anything it is that I need to stop lying to myself and come clean about how I feel.  _
> 
> _ I want to make you happy, to protect you and keep you safe. If I have my way there will be no more crying, no one will ever hurt you again, or they will face my wrath.  _
> 
> _ I want to give you the world and so much more besides if you will accept me that is.  _
> 
> _ I love you, I love you, I love you like never before.  _
> 
> _ Yours Forever _
> 
> _ Marlene _

Mary had to read it a few times for it to sink in, once she had she looked around, the dormitory was empty, but all of a sudden with a small squeak the door began opening and Mary saw her blonde hair before anything else. ‘Mary?’ She asked, stepping into the room. 

‘I love you too,’ was all she said as she got up and flew across the room towards Marlene. ‘Can you hear them?’ She asked, as she heard birdsong, that was far too late than usual, ‘can you hear them singing like they know the score?’ She asked, as she gently kissed Marlene full on the lips. 

Marlene kissed her back, her hands snaking there was around Mary’s waist, pulling her in towards her. It was as if everything else melted away, she didn’t know how much time had gone by before they broke apart. ‘Maybe we should head to breakfast before someone comes looking for us,’ Marlene smiled, taking hold of Mary’s hand and leading her towards the Common Room and further out into the main body of the castle. By mary’s side, where she hoped to be forevermore. 


End file.
